Pour tout recommencer
by Samakassai
Summary: Quand Martin est rejeté par toute l'académie à cause de l'arrivée de Marvin il tente de garder la tête haute. Mais après un mois il se sauve pour refaire sa vie loin de toute cette indifférence. Comment va réagir Diana ? Comment Martin vat il s'adapter à la vie normale ? Que va til se passer lors de leur retrouvailles ? Martin retournera til auprès de sa sœur et du Centre ?
1. Fugue, Engoisse, Nouveau départ

Chapitre 1

Je suis assis à une table de la cafétéria ou je mange mollement mon repas.

**Seul. **

Non loin de moi Jenny est son nouveau petit amis Marvin rigoles des aventures du blond.

Sa me fait mal que Jenny sorte avec ce crétin. Mais ce qui me tue le plus ces que Diana, Java et Billy sont avec eux.

Ces simples depuis que Marvin est arriver à Torrington je n'existe plus pour personne. Les premiers jours on ma bien fait comprendre que Marvin était plus cool, beau, intelligent et mature que moi. Diana et Jenny on même rajoutées que j'avais l'aire d'un clown à côté de lui.

Puis le temps à passé et petit à petit tous mes camarades on commencer à m'ignorer. En plus de sa Marvin est dans ma classe ce qui fait que les profs mon aussi totalement oubliés. Et pour couronner le tout le Centre ne nous à pas appelé une seule fois en deux semaines.

**J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme.**

Enfin bref. Une fois mon repas terminé je dépose mon plateau à la plonge sans un regard pour le cuistot. Une fois sortie de la cafétéria je décide de ne pas aller en cours car je n'y voix plus d'utilité. C'est donc seul dans ma chambre que je passe toute l'après midi à jouer à des jeux vidéos.

Dans la soirée je prend la décision de me changer les idées en allant me promener un peut. Je marche en regardent le sol pour ne pas croiser les regards des élèves présent dans la cours à cette heure.

Mais sans le faire exprès je rentre dans quelqu'un et tombe sur les fesses. Je me relève vite pour aider la personne que j'ai bousculer mais m'arrête net quand je voix que ces Diana. Nes en moins je l'aide à se mettre debout et à ramasser ces papiers éparpillés. Je décide de lui parler une fois qu'elle à tout récupéré.

-_Désoler Didi je ne t'avais pas vue._

-_Tu pourrais faire attention Martin._ Me dit elle agacée.

-_Pardon._ Je répond le plus simplement du monde en regardent par terre.

Je décide d'avancer sans décrocher mes yeux du goudron quand j'entend Diana m'appeler. Je redresse la tête et me tourne vers elle.

-_Martin ça va ?_ Me demande telle en se rapprochent.

Irriter par la question je lui répond froidement.

-_Oui nickel. Pourquoi ? _

-_Sa n'a pas l'aire._ Me répond telle légèrement inquiète.

Totalement énerver à présent je rigole faussement avant de lâcher.

-_Tu m'étonne ces pas comme si Marvin avais voler ma vie. Que Jenny sortais avec lui, que mes copains et toi m'avais complètement zappé. Et que les autres ainsi que les profs fond comme si je n'exister pas. Qu'es que tu va t'imaginer enfin ? _

Diana me fixe un petit moment avant de répondre en soufflent.

-_Tu est un vrais gamin Martin. Pour quoi faut que tu dramatise toujours la situation ?_

Je grince des dents de rage, mes mains me fond mal à force de serrer les poings. Mais je répond quand même.

-_Je dramatise ? Sérieux ? Depuis combien temps on ces pas parlé ? Depuis combien de temps la bande et toi à cesser de venir me voire ? Depuis combien de temps je nes pas rie ? Et enfin depuis combien de temps m'insulte tu en compagnie de Jenny ? _

Elle me regarde l'aire apeuré avant de tourner les talons en me disent.

-_Tu te fait trop de film Martin._

Puis elle s'en vas.

Complètement hors de moi je remonte dans ma chambre.

Je suis voisin avec comme par hasard Diana. Sauf qu'à ce moment là je ne sais pas qu'elle est présente dans sa chambre.

Remonté je commence à mettre ma chambre sans dessus dessous. Avant de tomber sur une feuille qui traîne au sol. Je la ramasse et la lit.

« _Dossier secret du Centre. Martin Mystère est recaler des missions pour que le nouvel agent Marvin puisse faire ses preuves._ »

-**_C'EST UNE BALGUE. _**

Je me met à hurler contre se foutu Marvin qui décidément ma tout pris. De nouveaux énervé je recommence à mettre ma chambre sans dessus dessous. Pendant près d'une demi-heure je casse ou jette tous ce qui me passe sous les mains.

Jusqu'à tomber sur une petite lame. Je la regarde attentivement. Elle est magnifique, elle brille au soleil.

Instinctivement je la place sur mon poignet mis à nu par mes manches courtes. Je trace un trait, puis deux, puis dix et enfin vingt.

La couleur carmin de mon sang me fascine alors qu'il coule joyeusement sur mon poignet. Intérieurement je suis soulagé, apaisé et ravis. Ces fous comme sa peut faire du bien.

Je reste une bonne dizaines de minutes à regarder mon sang couler et s'effondrer sur la moquette, avant de me décider à nettoyer mes plais.

Fatiguer par cette journée mouvementée je me glisse sous les draps en me répètent que maintenant je nes plus rien. Marvin ma tout volé.

POV Diana.

Je ne m'attendé pas à sa. J'ai entendu mon frère hurler en rentrent dans sa chambre. J'ai donc collé mon oreille au mur pour entendre ce qui se passais. D'après le bruit Martin était en train de retourner sa chambre. Sa a duré une demi-heure. Mon sang ces glacer quand le bruit à stoppé.

Cette scène passe maintenant en boucle alors que je suis profondément endormie.

Je sais que je suis dure avec Martin depuis que Marvin est arrivé au campus mais c'était seulement pour le faire changer. Je voulais que le grand frère gamin et très humiliant devienne un grand frère normal.

Je me réveille avec un mal de tête horrible et un étrange sentiment. C'est une fois que je suis prête pour aller en cours que je découvre quelque chose qui m'inquiète.

Le Chrono-scan de Martin ?

Mais que fait il posé sur mon bureau ?

Sans réfléchir d'avantage je le prend et le consulte. Je remarque qu'un message à était enregistré. Intriguée je l'ouvre pour comprendre ce qui ce passe. L'écran est complètement noir seul le bruit d'une respiration se fait entendre. Mais enfin la voix de mon frère résonne.

-_Diana si tu écoute se message ces que je suis déjà partie. Tu as totalement raisons à mon sujet et celui de Marvin. Ces pour quoi je ne peut plus tenir. Je me suis dit que sa aller s'arranger avec le temps mais visiblement non. Je ne peut plus supporter la froideur avec laquelle tu me regarde ou me parle. Java et Billy me manque horriblement et je sais que j'ai était exclu des missions. Tu ne me croira pas quand je te dirais que Marvin à volé ma vie. Mais ces vraiment le cas. Ces pour quoi j'ai décider de disparaître avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais_. _Je démissionne également du Centre voilà pour quoi je t'es laissé le Chrono Scan. Bonne chance. Je t'aime petite sœur._

Je suis choquée, oui ces le bon mots. Je ne comprend pas les dires de mon frère. Comment sa partie ? Comment sa faire quelque chose qu'il regretterais ? Mais où veut il en venir à la fin ?

Je me demande si je ne suis pas aller trop loin en mettent cette fausse lettre du Centre sur son bureau.

Pris d'un hélant de panique je cours vers la chambre de mon frère. (Même si ces la porte d'à côté). J'entre très facilement car la porte n'es pas verrouillée. Et je me rend compte des dégâts que j'ai causé en voulant faire changé Martin.

La pièce est méconnaissable, tout est sans dessus dessous. La télé, la console, les CD et même l'ordinateur révolutionnaire que mon frère a caché dans son mur pour enquêter de son côté, ne sont plus que des pièces détachées.

Ce qui était un bureau est à présent un tas de planche.

Le lit et les cousins sont éventrés, le matelas est retourné. La fenêtre, brisée. Les rideaux, en lambeaux.

En marchant au milieu de se carnage un bruit de verre brisé m'arrête. Instinctivement je regarde par terre pour savoir de quoi sa vient.

Un cadre photo dont le verre n'es plus présent sur le support en bois trône fièrement au milieu du bazar. Et c'est plutôt étrange étant donné que ces le seul objet encore debout dans la pièce.

Intriguée je prend doucement l'objet, déjà bien abîmé, entre mes mains. Je détaille la photo ou quelques taches brunes ressortent. Je me souvient de sa. On a pris cette photo le jour on nous avions fêté Noël au Centre. Martin pose fièrement au milieu de l'image, sourient et heureux. Il tient ma mains et celle de Java. MOM est aussi présente derrière nous, fessant des oreilles de lapin à mon frère. Quand ta Billy il est posté pile entre Java et Martin une mains présente sur mon frère.

Sa me fait mal au cœur de voir sa. Quand je pense que sa fait un mois que je n'es vue aucun sourire sur le visage de ce crétin.

En détaillent d'un peut plus près les tâches brunâtres je constate qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange. Mais yeux se dirige vers la moquette à quelques centimètre de la où j'ai pris la photo. Une flaque de sang coagulée y est présente. Une petite lame ensanglantée baigne au milieu.

M'a panique double et fini de m'achever une fois arrivée dans la salle de bain. La trousse de secours et ouverte, du désinfectant, des bandages, du fils et une aiguille sont éparpillés par terre.

Et la tout prend un sens. Je comprend enfin la phrase disent. « J'ai décider de disparaître avant de faire quelque chose que je regretterais. »

Je quitte en courent la chambre de Martin et coure en direction de la cafétéria. Arrivé la bas je repère vite Java et Billy accompagné de Marvin et Jenny. Et sans dire bonjours je saute sur eux.

-_Vous n'auriez pas vue Martin ? _

-_Non on a pas vue se crétin depuis hier._ Rigole Jenny.

-**_Je ne rigole pas Jenny. Martin a disparu._** Je cris presque cette phrase.

Tout les élèves autour de nous s'arrête pour nous regarder. Et très vite tout le monde constate que je ne ment pas. Mon aire paniqué et horrifié convient tout le monde.

-_Tu rigole Diana ?_ Rie nerveusement Billy.

-_Malheureusement non et tout sa ces de ma faute._ Je répond les larmes aux yeux.

-_Diana, moi certain Martin être pas loin._ Essaye de me rassurer Java.

-_Vous ne le connaissais pas._ Je réplique du tac au tac.

-_Qu'es que tu veut dire Diana ?_ Demande Jenny.

-_Quand ton était petit papa à appris à Martin que sa mère était en faite sa belle mère. Quand t'il a su que depuis 6 ans il vivais avec ma mère et que la sienne était morte il y a 2 semaines il a piqué une crise. Il arrêtait pas d'hurler._ « **_POUR QUOI TU NE M'A RIEN DIT ? J'AURAIS PUE LA CONNAÎTRE AVANT QU'ELLE MEURT. T'ES QU'UN ÉGOÏSTE. JE TE DÉTESTE._** » _Puis il a hurlé à ma mère qui au passage ne l'aimée pas._ « **_TOI TA PLUS RIEN À ME DIRE TES PAS MA MÈRE. TU RESTE PARCE QUE TU EST LA MAMAN DE DIANA MAIS TU N'ES RIEN POUR MOI. JE TE DÉTESTE PLUS QUE PAPA_** » _J'avais 6 ans et lui 7. Juste après il a claqué la porte en partent. Pendant 3 jours nous l'avons cherché par tout. On la retrouvé dans la ville d'après pleurent sur une tombe. À 7 ans il avais fait 10 kilomètre et trouvé la tombe de sa mère. _

Je fait une petite pause tentent de ne pas craquer suite à ces souvenirs.

-_Si à l'époque il est vraiment partie je n'es aucun doute qu'aujourd'hui ces ce qu'il à fait et qu'il doit être déjà loin._ Je fini les yeux très humides.

Un long silence sans suis. Et comme personne ne daigne bouger j'attrape Java et Billy et file dans la chambre de Martin. Vue la tête des deux amis en voyant le carnage je pense qu'ils me croient.

-_Faut prévenir MOM._ Proclame l'extraterrestre.

-_Tout de suite._ Je répond.

Sans perdre plus de temps je presse le bouton du Chrono Scan et ouvre un portail vers le Centre.

En arrivent Billy reprend sa forme de petit aliène et nous allons rencontrer notre patronne. Quand celle-ci nous vois elle s'exclame.

-_Bonjours agents. Que me vaux cet visite je ne vous est pas appeler pour une mission pour t'en._ Elle fait une légère pause nous détaillent. _Tient mais où Mystère ? _

-_Martin partie._ Proclame Java.

-_Comment sa ?_ Relique MOM.

-_Je vais vous expliquer._ J'interviens en regardent par terre.

Doucement je raconte toute l'histoire à commencé par l'arrivé de Marvin il y a un mois. A la fin de mon récits tout le monde est sous le choc.

POV Martin.

Sa fait maintenant 1 mois que je suis partie de Torrington enfin plutôt enfui. J'ai réussis à trouver un lycée dans lequel je suis en pensionnat. Je travaille le week-end dans un petit resto en temps que serveur et j'ai enfin ma propre voiture.

Personnellement je ne pensais pas que vivre une vie normale était si ennuyeux et compliqué.

La petite ville où je vie désormais et en France mais je ne vous en dirait pas plus car moi et la géo ces mort. De plus je ne me souvient même plus du nom de la ville. Oui je sais je suis un crétin.

Niveau cours je ne me suis pas t'en amélioré que sa j'ai toujours des D mais j'arrive quelques fois à avoir des B.

En se qui concerne la famille…Et bien ces compliqué. Je n'es pas parlé à Didi ni à mon père depuis que je suis partie. Et de toute façon je ne veut pas leurs parler. J'ai trop honte et j'ai peur. Après tout mes cicatrices sur mes bras ne sont elles la preuve de ma faiblesse ?


	2. Adaption, Temps qui file

Chapitre 2

Rien n'es plus pareille sans mon frère, Torrington me paraît bien vide sans lui. Et je dois l'avouer je m'ennuie beaucoup tout les jours.

Plus de blagues foireuses à chaque coin de couloirs, plus de retard le matin car je doit le réveiller. Plus de gamineries qui m'énerve, plus de dragues incessantes, plus de missions avec lui. Plus de déductions foireuses, plus de rire, plus de sourire. Plus de Martin.

Malgré le fait que cela face 1 ans que mon frère est partie j'ai encore des réflexes.

Le matin par exemple je cogne contre la porte de son ancienne chambre espèrent l'entendre me dire qu'il ne veut pas se lever. Mais à la place une voix plus grave me répond de dégager.

Et oui vous l'avais deviné la chambre de Martin à était donnée à un autre étudiant.

La pancarte qui trônée fièrement sur la porte, représentent un petit aliène avec le nom de mon frère à disparue. Laissent place à une nouvelle plus sobre avec le nom du nouveaux propriétaire.

Tous les matins à la cafétéria je ne cesse de demander à Java si Martin est passé récupérer son petit déjeuner. Et chaque fois il me répond.

-_Diana. Martin partie. _

Et chaque fois je pars en courent m'enfermer dans ma chambre et je pleure pendant plus d'une heure.

Je continue les missions mais au Centre aussi tout à changé. MOM ne crie plus du tout et son regard est très dur quand t'il se pause sur moi.

Billy ne me parle plus et passe son temps à m'éviter. Il porte également constamment le tee-shirt miniature de Martin.

Java lui ne souri plus, il ne prend plus plaisir à faire les tâches qui lui sont confiés et je me dit que tout sa est de ma faute.

POV Martin.

Sa fait maintenant 2 ans que je vit en France loin de mes amis et de ma sœur. 2 ans que j'ai arrêter les enquêtes paranormale que j'aimai t'en. Et 2 ans que je ne mis fait pas.

J'ai toujours des réflexes de cette époque.

Quand quelque chose disparaît ou qu'on ne peut expliquer une chose sur le moment, je redevient un détective. Je cherche, fouille, trouve des indices mais malheureusement ce ne sont que des situations banales de la vie courante.

J'ai encore énormément de mal avec ma montre. Mon Chrono Scan était deux fois plus lourd et plus gros. La je doit me contenter d'un petit machin que je ne sens presque pas et qui ne sais rien faire à par donner le l'heure et faire chrono.

Quand je rentre dans ma chambre après les cours ou après le boulot je m'ennuie. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Même mes jeux préféré ou mes bd ne fond plus passé le temps.

Du coup je sors dehors rejoindre mes amis et nous sortons. Dans ses moment la au moins je ne voit pas les aiguilles de l'horloge tournées.

J'ai maintenant 18 ans et je vais passer mon diplôme en fin d'année. Je me suis bien amélioré en cours.

J'ai maintenant 17 de moyenne générale et je compte bien rentré dans une prestigieuse académie.

J'ai déjà une idée de métier qui va sûrement vous par être débile. Mais j'aimerais devenir détective et aider la police dans des enquêtes.

Ouais je veut être Monk ces sa.

POV Diana

3 ans maintenant sa fait trois ans que Martin est partie. Je m'inquiète énormément et je me demande si il est toujours en vie.

Ces vrais. La tâche de sang que j'ai trouver dans sa chambre me hante toujours. J'ai peur qu'il est fait une bêtise, qu'il sois malade, blessé ou pire.

Je me demande si je le rêverais un jour, j'y croyais dur comme faire mais plus le temps passe et moins j'y croie.

Je fait tout ce que je peut pour me racheter au près de Billy et Java. Et même si ces dur je regagne peut à peut leur confiance.

En revanche MOM ne veut rien savoir et continu de nous donner des missions non sans me regarder avec dégoûts.

Je comprend. A cause de moi elle a perdu le meilleur de ses agents, à cause de moi le Centre s'effondre et à cause de moi plus personne n'aime faire ce qu'il fait.

Papa c'est encore plus enfermé dans son travail après que je les informé de la fuite de Martin. Il m'en voulais les premiers jours mais ma vite pardonné me disant que je voulais bien faire à la base.

Cependant j'ai bien vue qu'il étais choqué et apeuré par la nouvelle. Cette fois il ne retrouverais pas son fils dans la ville voisine. Alors il est partie et sais consacré pleinement à son travail donnent encore moins de nouvelle qu'avant.

**Je m'en veut.**

POV Martin

Ma famille me manque horriblement.

Diana, ma petite sœur dire que sa fait 4 ans que je ne les pas vue. Je ne peut m'imaginer à qu'elle point elle a pue grandir.

Et mon père ? Comment a-t-il pris le faite que j'ai disparu ? J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas pour être partie comme sa. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de vivre en étant invisible.

Billy, mon pauvre Billy, je les abandonné seul avec tout ces adolescents hypocrite et ces missions dont il a t'en peur. Mais je ne m'en fait pas trop pour lui Marvin est la.

Java, mon gros nounours, ces petits plats et sa joie de faire toute les tâches possibles me manque. Mon meilleur amis. Mais je ne m'en fait pas pour lui non plus il est bien entouré.

MOM, je suis déçut qu'elle met remplacé si vite par se copieur. A croire que tout le monde avais raison il est mieux que moi. Enfin le plus importent ces qu'elle est trouvé le bonne agent.

4 ans ces long, loin de se qu'on aime et de notre passion. Mais sa les encore bien plus quand ton ne cesse de se demander pour quoi tout cela ces produit.

Je ne comprend pas et j'ai beau avoir retourné la question dans tout les sens depuis ces longues années je n'es pas trouvé de réponse.

Et je fait quelque chose de mal ? J'ai peut être raté une mission. Pour quoi pile se jour là ? Est est-ce calculé ? Un coup monté peut être ? Ou alors ces mes gamineries et ma maladresse qui on poussé les autres à m'oublier ?

T'en de questions auxquelles je ne peut avoir de réponses. Et sa me travaille.

J'ai beau avoir refait ma vie sa n'enlève pas les sentiments que j'ai ressenti tout ce long mois d'oublis.

Encore aujourd'hui ma lame est présente avec moi. Me permettent d'oublier toute ces questions et ses nœuds dans mon cœur.

Je ne voudrais revoir mes proches que pour leur posé cette simple question.

**Pour quoi ? **


	3. Routine et solitude

Chapitre 3

Encore un matin vide. Je me lève de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me lave vite fait avant de retourner dans ma chambre m'habiller.

Une fois cela fait je me dirige vers la cuisine ou Java est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

J'ai maintenant 20 ans et j'habite dans une petite maison avec Java pour faciliter les appelles en mission du Centre.

J'aime bien vivre avec l'homme des cavernes car il me rappelle l'époque où mon frère était présent. Son langage n'a pas évolué en 5 ans mais j'aime bien comme sa. De plus avec lui à la maison je peut me consacrer pleinement à mes études.

Je suis dans une fac de lecture, j'ai déjà éditer mon premier roman qui a pas mal marché. Et je compte bien en écrire d'autre. Ces pour quoi je suis dans cette fac pour apprendre plus de chose et me permettre de corriger mes erreurs.

Je prend donc mes affaires de cours et dit au revoir à Java. Celui-ci m'arrête et me dit.

-_Diana doit manger. _

Je force un sourire et réplique.

-_Je n'es pas faim pour le moment. Mais ne t'inquiète pas je prendrais un truc au distributeur._ Je regarde l'heure et reprend. _Dépêche toi tu va être en retard. Tu sais bien que le principal a horreur des retardataires. _

Pour faciliter au maximum les missions du Centre MOM à réussi à faire travailler Java dans ma fac.

Je commence à partir mais Java m'arrête encore une fois.

-_Martin encore beaucoup manqué à Diana. _

Je baisse la tête et répond.

-_Tu ne peut pas savoir. _

Je referme la porte laissent l'homme des cavernes seul.

La journée passe plutôt lentement. Et je souffle de soulagement quand la sonnerie retenti. C'est enfin la fin de la journée.

Je m'apprête à rentré chez moi quand je remarque Jenny dans l'allée. Je cour vers elle en l'appellent et entame la discussion.

-_Salut Jenny ça va ? _

M'a meilleur amie répond le sourire aux lèvres.

-_Oui et toi ? _

-_Comme depuis 5 ans._ Je répond un léger rictus sonnent faux sur mon visage.

-_Diana il serais peut être temps que tu oublis Martin. S'il ne t'a pas donner signe de vie depuis si longtemps ces qu'il ta oublié. Ou alors il est…_

-**_Non je ne veut pas te croire. Martin est en vie._** Je cris.

-_Vous parlez de quoi ?_ Intervient une voix.

Je me décale légèrement pour repérer Marvin juste derrière Jenny.

-_Diana vie encore dans le passé._ Reprend Jenny en s'adressent a son petit amis.

-_Tu pense toujours à lui ?_ Demande Marvin en me regardent. _Tu sais que ce crétin a bien fait de partir. Grâce à lui j'ai tout les admirateur que je veut._ Il rigole.

Furieuse je lui met une belle gifle qui laisse la trace de ma mains sur sa joue. Je me suis fait mal mais peut importe je lui est fait fermer sa grande trappe. Jenny intervient.

-_Mais ça va pas Diana ? _

-**_Toi tu te tais. Je t'es toujours pardonner quand tu disais du mal de mon frère mais la j'en peut plus. Tu me dit qu'il est peut être mort et sa te fait sourire ? Non mais qu'elle genre d'amis et tu ? Tu ne t'es jamais intéresser à mon frère mais tu saute directement sur le premier mariole qui lui ressemble. Juste parce qu'il est moins gamins que Martin._** **_Tu est pathétique._** Je crie aussi fort que mes poumons me le permettent.

Voyant que je n'aurais aucune réponse de ces menteurs je reprend la route en direction de mon chez moi d'un pas rapide.

Même si Martin avais une attitude gamine il ne le faisait pas exprès. Quant il attiré les regards c'était malgré lui et il ne faisait ces blagues qu'à Billy, Java ou moi. Le seul moment où il se faisait remarquer ces quand t'il draguais toute les filles qui passaient ou quand Jenny craquer pour un autre.

Mais Marvin est tout le contraire et je ne les su que bien trop tard. Il ne veut l'intention que sur lui et cherche constamment à être le centre d'attention de tout le monde.

J'arrive à la maison énervée et fatiguée mais visiblement je ne vais pas avoir le temps de soufflet car le Chrono Scan bip.

Je me dépêche d'aller chercher Java et saute dans le portail. Nous disons bonjours à Billy et nous allons dans le bureau de MOM.

Sans un regard pour moi elle lance a notre entré.

-_Bonjours agents. Je vous envoie en mission dans une petite ville de France où des phénomènes paranormaux on était déclarés._

-_De quoi s'agit t'il ?_ Je demande.

-_Bonne question agent Lombard. Des statues disparaissent un peut partout dans cette ville._ Répond MOM toujours sans me regarder.

-_Nous y aller._ M'informe Java.

-_Oui._ Je dit la tête basse.

Billy enfile son enveloppe humaine et nous traversons un nouveau portail pour arriver dans une petite ville plutôt accueillante.

Depuis 5 ans je n'es plus le moral en mission car l'absence de mon frère me pèse. Mais je n'es pas le choix je doit les faire.

J'avance lentement en direction de notre destination. Une petite rue passante ou une statue d'un cheval à disparue.

Personnellement je m'en fiche de cette mission. Je trouve sa ridicule de volet des pierres sculptées qui fond plusieurs mettre de haut.

Enfin bon Java, Billy et moi nous séparons pour trouver des indices. Nous cherchons pendant plus d'une heure sans rien trouver.

Dépitée je retourne voir mes amis la tête penchée en avant pour tout bien vérifier au cas ou j'aurais loupé quelque chose.

Dans ma distraction je percute quelqu'un pour tomber en arrière.

Je me frotte la tête et les fesses avant de voir une mains se tendre dans ma direction et une voix familière dire.

-_Ça va ? Je ne vous est pas fait mal ? _

-_Non non ça va merci._ Je dit en attrapent la mains.

Je me relève et lève enfin les yeux vers la personne que j'ai bousculé trente secondes plus tôt. Je reste immobile quand je reconnais le visage de cet homme.

Cheveux blonds plaqués sur la tête, veste sans manche noir sur une chemise blanche avec un nœud noir au cous. Pantalon noir plutôt lâche au niveau des jambes et belle chaussure

Choqué par ses yeux noisettes que je n'es pas vue depuis si longtemps je n'ose plus parler.

-_Tes sur que ça va ?_ Demande mon interlocuteur le visage inquiet.

-_Mar…. Martin ? _


	4. Retouvail, interrogation

Chapitre 4

-_Martin ? Ces toi ? _

Je ne comprend pas pour quoi cette jeune femme me pause cette question. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Je la détaille alors longuement.

Yeux verts, cheveux brun plutôt long remonté en un chignon haut. Et ces barrettes, je reconnais ces barrettes.

-_Diana ?_ Je demande choqué.

J'ai a peine eu le temps de dire sa que ma sœur me saute dessus.

-_Ho Martin je suis si soulagée de te revoir. J'ai….. J'ai eu super peur._ Pleure telle.

Encore choqué parce que je vient de réaliser je ne bouge pas pendant quelques seconde. Mais la joie et le soulagement de revoir ma Didi prend le dessus. Je la serre aussi fort que possible contre moi tout en lui frottent le dos pour la calmer.

Nous restons cinq bonne minutes dans cette position avant que des voix nous coupe.

-_Et mec sa y est ta trouvé une nana. Pas trop tôt._

Inconsciemment je lâche ma sœur pour me tourner vers un petit groupe de quatre personnes.

-_Écoute Dimitri ces pas ce que tu crois. Ces ma petite sœur. _

-_Sérieux ?_ Articule le brun.

-_Ouais laisser moi faire les présentations. Diana voici Dimitri, Jordan, Nicola et Paolo. _

-**_Bonjours._** Cris Dimitri.

-_Martin nous avez caché qu'il avais une sœur. Mais enchanté._ Répond Jordan.

-_Tes mignonne._ Enchaîne Nicola avant de se prendre mon poing en plein visage.

-_Salut._ Fini simplement Paolo.

-_Bonjours_. Répond Diana.

-_Ho faite mec je veut pas gâcher tes retrouvailles mais tu va être en retard._ Intervient Jordan.

Je regarde ma montre et en effet je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas.

Paniqué je remercie et salut tout le monde avant de partir en courent en direction du resto. Le patron va être furieux.

POV Diana.

Surprise par le comportement de mon frère j'interroge du regards ses nouveaux amis. Celui avec les piercings me répond.

-_Martin bosse comme serveur dans un resto. Sa fait 5 ans maintenant qu'il y travaille. _

-_Merci eu… _

-_Jordan. _

-_Merci Jordan._ Je répond toute sourire.

-_Mais ces vrais que ces bizarre quand même Martin ne nous a jamais dit qu'il avais une sœur. En faite il ne nous a jamais parler de sa famille._ Proclame Paolo.

-_Je suis d'accord avec toi. Ces louche tout sa._ Réplique Dimitri.

-_Bon ces pas qu'on ne veut pas faire connaissance mais on doit rejoindre Martin. Monsieur nous paye le resto en plus de nous servir._ Coupe Nicola.

-_A plus._ Salut les garçons en s'éloignent.

Je les regarde partir ne sachent pas comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Martin n'a pas parler de moi en 5 ans. Ça fait mal.

Je suis rejoint par Java et Billy quelques minutes après et je leurs explique la situation. Ils ouvres tout deux de grands yeux avant de me demander de les amener voir mon frère.

Je cherche la direction qu'a pris Martin et ses amis et en moins de 10 minutes nous nous retrouvons aux pieds d'un immense restaurent 4 étoiles.

Nous rentrons sans hésiter et un homme nous propose une table pour manger. Le menu est chère mais je peut faire un effort pour voir Martin.

Nous commandons donc. Du saumon mariné à la sauce au miel pour moi. Un steak avec frite et bacon pour Java. Et une sauté de légumes sur lit de purée de patate douce pour Billy.

En attendent les plats nous regardons tout autour de nous pour essayer de repérer Martin.

Et je le trouve enfin, en train de prendre la commande d'une dame et son mari. Puis il disparais et revient des plats sur chaque mains et même sur les avants bras pour servir les tables.

Et comme par hasard ces lui qui nous serre. En nous voyant assis à attendre notre repas son visage se ferme. Et tout en évitent notre regard il proclame.

-_Le saumon ? _

-_Pour moi s'il te plaît. _

-_Diana je travaille tu ne peut pas me tutoyer ici._ Il me répond en pausent l'assiette devant moi.

-_Merci_. Je répond en baissent la tête.

-_Le steak ? _

-_Pour Java. _

-_Et le sauté de légumes ? _

-_Ici_.

-_Bonne appétit. _

-_Merci. _

Et il repart sans un regard en arrière alors que Java se jette sur sa nourriture.

POV Martin.

Je sais que je suis dur avec Diana et les autres mais j'ai du mal. Certes revoir ma petite sœur ma rendu heureux mais toute les choses que j'ai vécus avant de partir me sont revenus en pleine figure.

Alors que je retrouve en cuisine je serre inconsciemment la petite lame que je garde toujours sur moi.

J'ai une irrésistible envie de l'utiliser. Je demande donc une pause toilettes à mon patron.

Arriver dans les toilettes homme je remonte les manches de ma chemise et sort ma lame. Je la place délicatement sur mon poignet déjà meurtrie par les cicatrices. Et je trace des trais, plus longs, plus profond, plus nombreux.

Je reste la a contempler mon sang qui s'écrase dans l'évier pendant une dizaine de minute.

Lentement j'essuie mes poignets pour ne laisser que des plaies rougies et enflées.

Comme le sang coule toujours je place une compresse sur mes poignets et les enroules dans un bandage bien serré.

Je lave ma lame et la range avec le reste des pansements. Je remet en place mes manches et sors comme si de rien était des toilettes.

Le patron me dévisage à mon arrivée et me demande.

-_Martin tu va bien ? _

-_Oui pour quoi ? _

-_Tu est très pâle._ Intervient un cuisinier.

-_Sérieux ? _

-_Il vaudrais mieux que tu rentre chez toi. Tu en a acer fait pour se soir._ Continue mon patron.

-_Mais je vais bien. Je peut continuer le service jusqu'à la fin._ Je réplique.

-_Sa suffit Martin. Je te dit rentrer de chez toi et cet un ordre. Tu reviendra demain soir pour reprendre ton service. Mais je veut que tu aille te reposer._ Répond mon patron avec plus de fermeté.

Je comprend vite que sa ne sers à rien de discuter. Quand til est comme sa on ne peut rien dire.

Alors je quitte la cuisine, passe à travers la salle sans regarder autour de moi et sors du resto.

Je reste planté quelques secondes ou je suis avant de me mettre à courir chez moi et de m'enfermer à clefs.

Maudit Diana. Pour quoi a telle refais surface dans ma vie ? J'avais réussi à arrêter mes conneries. Mais il a fallut qu'elle débarque pour que je recommence.

Je déteste cette sensation de faiblesse envers soie même. Mais bon. Maintenant qu'elle est la je n'es que deux solution.

Soie je m'explique avec elle et je lui demande pour quoi elle m'a fait subir sa et pour quoi MOM ma remplacer par se copieur.

Soie je l'ignore et fait ma vie comme si elle n'était pas la. Et je fait tout pour ne pas la croiser elle, Java et Billy.

Mais une chose est sur ces que peut importe la décision que je vais prendre elle seras extrêmement dur à appliquer.


	5. Vérité, Découvertes, Dépression

Chapitre 5

Ce matin je ne me sens pas bien du tout. J'ai passer ma nuit à couvrir mes bras de rouge ce qui m'a profondément apaisé et épuisé.

Mais je sais que je vais devoir recroiser le chemin de ma sœur et sa me fait peur.

Si elle est là ce n'es pas pour rien. Elle doit mener l'enquête sur les statuts qui on mystérieusement disparue.

Déjà lassé par cette journée je me lève pour aller me laver et m'habiller.

Une fois cela fait je décide de sauter le petit déjeuner car je n'est vraiment pas faim.

Je ne veut pas sortir aujourd'hui mais je ne vais pas avoir le choix. Mon frigo et vide.

Lentement je tourne la tête en direction de l'horloge. 6h30, trop tôt pour sortir et en plus il pleut. La journée commence super bien dit donc.

Je m'allonge sur mon canapé et allume la télé pour me distraire. Mais comme je le craignais il n'y a rien d'intéressant à cette heure si de la matinée.

Finalement je me lève, mes mon manteau et sors affronter les torrents d'eau. L'atmosphère colle parfaitement avec mon humeur.

POV Diana.

Il fait froid et gris. J'aimerais rester dans le petit hôtel que MOM nous a trouvé. Mais je suis tiré du lit par Java qui me secoue dans tous les sens.

-_Diana réveille toi. _

-_Qu'es qui t'arrive Java ? Il est 6h50 j'ai envi de dormir. _

-Java avoir vue Martin dans la rue.

À cette phrase je me lève d'un bon en hurlent un grand.

-**_QUOI ? _**

Et je colle mon nez à la fenêtre. J'observe la rue passante complètement déserte du au temps et très vite une tâche rouge et jaune attire mon regard à travers le brouillard.

Rapidement je me dépêche de me préparer, attrape un parapluies et ouvre la porte avec fracas avant de la faire claquer derrière moi.

Je cours sous la plus en direction de la silhouette que j'ai repéré plus tôt et je le trouve. Assis la, sur un banc, sous la pluie, la tête baissée et complètement trempé.

Doucement je me rapproche de lui et murmure tout bas.

-_Martin ça ne va pas ? _

Je le voie sursauter, me regarder, se lever et recommencer à marcher comme s'il ne m'avais pas entendu.

-_Tu m'en veut encore ? _

POV Martin.

Si je lui en veut ? Bien sûr que je lui en veut. Et je ne me fait pas prier pour lui crier.

-**_À ton avis ? Marvin a ruiné ma vie et toi et les autres vous m'avez bien enfoncé alors que j'avais besoin de vous. J'ai tout perdu Diana. Tu entend ?_** **_TOUT_**.

Elle me regarde choquée puis baisse la tête en disant.

-_Je suis désoler Martin. _

-**_Oh oui tu peut. Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance. Que toute nos taquineries ce n'était que pour s'amuser. Je pensais que malgré mes défauts tu m'aimais. Je pensais pouvoir compter sur ma sœur. Mais j'avais tord et je crois que ces ce qui fait le plus mal._** Je termine les larmes me montent doucement aux yeux.

Je garde la tête basse ne pouvant pas soutenir le regard.

Je croyais que la famille c'était importent. A par Diana je n'es personne vers qui me tourner. Mon père est beaucoup trop préoccupé par ses recherches scientifique si bien que les seuls fois où je le voix ces quand j'ai de mauvaise note. Voilà les discours de mon père.

*-_Tu doit travailler Martin ton avenir est en jeu. Mais qui m'a donné un fils aussi incompétent. Et si tu arrêtais de faire ton gamin et grandir un peut. Tu me déçoit grandement Martin._ *

Je n'es jamais eu de soutient de sa part. Quand t a ma mère elle est morte quand j'avais 1 ans et ce n'es pas la mère de Diana qui me soutiendra.

Alors naturellement je me suis tourner vers ma sœur. Je pouvais tout lui dire et même si parfois elle était dur elle m'aidais toujours.

Mais la vérité mais tombée dessus comme une masse. Il suffis qu'un bouffon qui me ressemble débarque et face mieux que moi pour que tout s'écroule.

Se jour la j'ai appris deux choses. La première on ne peut compter que sur sois même. Et la deuxième nous somme seul tout le temps.

Je sens une mains sur mon épaule mais je ne bronche pas. Puis la petite voix cassée de Diana coupe le silence pesant qu'il y a entre nous.

-_Martin je suis désoler. Je…je voulais juste que tu change et que tu arrête de te comporter comme un enfant. Je voulais… je voulais pas te faire souffrir. _

Je craque entièrement à présent et je me met à hurler.

-**_À TU VOULAIS QUE JE CHANGE ? ET BIEN TA RÉUSSIT. CERTE JE N'ÉTAIT PAS LE GRAND FRÈRE PARFAIT MAIS TU ME DÉÇOIS. OUI J'AI CHANGÉ MAIS JE NE SUIS PLUS QUE L'OMBRE DE MOI MÊME. VOUS M'AVAIS DÉTRUIT. _**

POV Diana

Je me sens mal. Je ne pensais vraiment pas avoir fait autant de mal à mon frère.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose qu'il change mais je ne voulais pas à se point.

Il a raison en me disant qu'il ne me fait plus confiance. Qu'elle sœur ferais subir sa a son frère ? La pire de toute ? Et bien en se moment ces moi.

-_Martin aide moi à résoudre l'enquête des statues volée. Je suis sur que MOM te rendra ta place au Centre après sa._ Je tente tout bas.

-**_Tu crois sa ? Elle qui n'a pas hésité à me remplacer par une pâle copie. Tu crois vraiment qu'après 5 ans d'inactivité elle me reprendrais ? _**

-_Martin s'il te plais fait moi confiance. Je sais que tu peut plus mais s'il te plais essaye de me croire. _

Je le voix hésiter quand je tend ma main vers lui. Il est près à me la saisir quand t une voix forte résonne.

-_Diana lui avoir dit pour lettre du Centre ? _

A ces mots Martin retire sèchement la mains pour me regarder d'un aire sévère.

-_Je peut savoir de quoi parle Java ? _

Je regarde par terre Instinctivement honteuse.

-_Diana ne t'a pas dit que c'était elle qui avais fait une fausse l'être pour te faire croire que Marvin était entré au Centre ?_ Intervient Billy.

-_Qu'es sa veut dire ? _

Même si je n'en est pas envi je suis obliger. Je suis coincée. Alors j'ouvre la bouche et murmure.

-_La lettre du Centre que tu as trouvé dans ta chambre y a 5 ans tu te souvient ? _

-**_Oui celle qui dit que Marvin a était intégré et moi viré. Pour quoi ?_**

-_Et bien en faite ce n'est pas MOM qui t'a écrié cette lettre mais moi. Je sais que je suis aller trop loin en faisant sa mais je me suis dit que tu arrêtais de faire ton gamin à tout bous de champs après sa. _

-**_Dire que jetait sur le point de te croire_**. **_TU ME DEGOUTE. _**

Il est énervé et il a raison, mais je ne supporte pas de le voir me tourner le dos et partir comme sa. Alors dans un réflexe je lui attrape le poignet.

Martin se retourne en faisant la grimace pourtant je ne force pas. Alors pourquoi cette réaction ?

-_Diana lâche moi tu me fait mal._

-_Qu'es que tu raconte je ne serre même pas. _

-_Lâche moi Diana. _

Je ne le fait pas même alors qu'il se débat. Qu'es qu'il cache pour fuir comme sa ?

Je fini par attraper la manche de son blouson que je remonte jusqu'à son coude. Comme je le pensais il porte un tee-shirt à manches courtes.

Mon souffle se coupe et l'image de la tâche de sang retrouvé dans la chambre de Martin après son départ réapparaît.

Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre, ni même de savoir ce qui se passe. Pourtant sa devrais être simple mais je ne peut pas deviner ce que ces.

La sur les poignets de mon frère, ces quoi ?


	6. Rancœur, Dépression, Accident

Chapitre 6

Je n'en revient pas. La sur le bras de mon frère s'étale une bonne centaine (voir même plus) de cicatrices.

Incapable de réagir je reste immobile alors que Martin se dégage pour poursuivre son chemin.

Billy me tape l'épaule pour me faire sortir de ma torpeur alors que Java cours après Martin.

-_Diana ? _

-_J'ai ruinée la vie de mon frère. Billy… il ces taillé les veines. _

Mon amis extraterrestre reste bouche bée. Même lui qui n'est pas de cette planète comprend la situation.

Que doit je faire ?

POV Martin

Comment a telle put me faire une chose pareille ?

Elle m'a détruit, elle m'a éloigné de tout ce qui me représentait, à cause d'elle j'ai vue mon avenir et ma vie se brisée.

-**_Martin attendre. _**

Je me retourne lentement pour faire face à celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur amis.

-_Qu'es que tu veut Java ? _

-_Java voulais dire désoler avoir ignoré Martin. _

-_Je croyais en toi Java. Tu était mon amis, mon partenaire de mission. Tu m'a déçut. Pour quoi tu m'a fait sa ? Dit moi pour quoi tu m'a snobé et insulté ? _

-_Java pas vouloir fait sa mais Diana insisté. Alors Java finir par faire. _

-_Et Billy ? _

-_Être comme Java. _

-_Donc Diana lui a aussi demandé de m'ignorer ? _

-_Oui. _

-_Je voie. _

Je suis perdu. D'accord jetait peut être un peut gamin, inconscient, immature et désorganisé mais elle n'avais pas le droit de me faire sa.

Je regarde le sol ou d'énormes flaques se forment doucement mais sûrement. Je ne bouge toujours pas quand j'entend Diana pester derrière moi par ce qu'elle glisse.

-_Martin je suis vraiment désoler pour ce que je t'es fait. Je voulais pas que sa parte si loin. Je te le jure. _

Nous restons là, silencieux, pendant une bonne heure au milieu du village qui se transforme en rivière du haut torrent de pluies qui sabbat sur lui.

Diana grelotte, elle est trempée. Je fini par céder.

-_Venez chez moi. Vous allez attraper froid si vous restez la. _

Ma voix est plus froide que la glace et honnêtement je ne voulais pas être aussi froid. Doucement j'ouvre la marche vers ma demeure.

Nous marchons une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver à mon immeuble.

J'entre suivis naturellement des autres et les laisse entrer les premiers dans mon appartement.

Il est simple, une cuisine indépendante, un salon, une salle de bain, toilette à par, une chambre et un bureau.

Sans attendre je file dans la salle d'eau pour récupérer des serviettes et les distribuer à mes invités.

Sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte mon instinct de grand frère prend le dessus. Je frotte donc frénétiquement les cheveux de ma sœur. Je m'arrête net quand je constate que Java et Billy me fixe et je recule rapidement faisant mine de chercher quelque chose.

J'en profite pour me retourner et aller dans la cuisine pour faire à manger. Même s'il n'est que 9 heure du matin je préfère préparer à l'avance au cas où un imprévue pointe le bout de son nez. Et la ces les personnes que je veut fuir en vitesse.

Pendant que je m'affaire en cuisine j'entend vaguement la discussion qui a lieu dans le salon.

-_Martin avoir belle appartement. _

-_Ces vrais que ces sympa. Et ces mieux rangé que sa chambre de l'époque._ Rigole Billy.

-_Oui toi avoir raison._

Les deux rigoles mais Diana reste silencieuse.

Même si ce n'es pas vraiment de la faute de Billy et Java je ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir une boule de colère dans l'estomac.

Comment pardonner à des personnes en qui tu avais donné toute ta confiance et qui ton trahis ?

POV Diana.

Je suis la sans être la. Je suis sur le canapé du salon qui plus est chez Martin.

Je me sens à la fois gênée et très honteuse. J'ai bien vue que mon frère nous a invité par pitié.

Je reste la a regarder le tapis d'une magnifique couleur flammes tout en entendent vaguement ce que Martin prépare dans la cuisine.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste comme sa. Mais ce que je sais ces que je revient à moi quand un bruit suivis d'un cris résonne.

Je me lève précipitamment et me tourne pour trouver mon frère se tenant le bras gauche une casserole au sol.

-_Qu'es qui ces passé ? _Je demande la panique dans la voix.

-_Ces rien._ Rétorque froidement mon frère.

-_Martin avoir échappé casserole._ Répond Java.

-**_Sa ne serais pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas dit ce truc débile._** Explose mon frère.

-_Calme toi Martin._ J'interviens. _Laisse moi voir. _

Il se tend mais me laisse quand même regarder son bras. Une énorme brûlure s'étale de son poignet à son coude.

-_Passe le sous l'eau tiède sans arroser directement la plaie. J'appelle les secours. _

Tout en tirent la tête Martin s'exécute sous les yeux ahurie de nos camarades.

À l'autre bous du téléphone les pompiers m'explique qu'il ne faut pas que je panique et que je vienne aux urgences avec mon frère. J'avertis alors se dernier et nous nous dirigeons tous au parking ou sont garé plusieurs voitures.

Martin s'approche d'une magnifique voiture de sport rouge et monte côté passager.

-_Tu devrais laisser la place à Java._ J'interviens.

-_Merci mais je peut encore conduire._ Tranche Martin d'un ton froid.

-_Je voulais juste aider._ Je dit la tête basse.

POV Martin

Elle m'énerve à vouloir me couver comme un pauvre poussin en danger.

Rageusement j'allume le moteur et conduit jusqu'au urgence non sens avoir très mal au bras.

En arrivent je raconte se qu'il ces passé a une dame de l'accueil. Celle-ci me demande d'attendre en salle d'attente se que je m'empresse de faire suivis de mes accompagnateurs.

-_Ça va Martin ? _

-_J'ai vue pire je te rappel Diana. _

-_Pardon. _

Je reste silencieux jusqu'à qu'un homme en blouse blanche ne me demande de le suivre. J'ai horreur des hôpitaux.

Sagement j'exécute sa demande et arrive à une salle où il demande à tout le monde d'attendre dehors.

Ravis de me retrouver seul sans mes ancien amis je m'installe sur le table d'auscultation.

-_Bien faite moi voir votre avant bras. _

Je m'exécute à contre cœur car je sais qu'il va remarquer mes cicatrices. Pourtant même s'il les a bien vue il n'en fait rien et ausculte la brûlure.

-_Bien il semblerais que vous vous étez brûlé au 3ème degré. _

-_Et ? _

-_Et bien nous pouvons laisser comme tel et attendre que la brûlure guérisse toute seule. Ce qui vous empêchera de travailler et sa prendra du temps. Ou nous pouvons faire une greffe de peau qui vous handicapera que 3 semaines environs. _

-_Je prend la première solution mais je ne veut pas d'arrêt._

-_La blessure risque de s'aggraver si vous ne vous reposez pas. _

-_Écoutez monsieur mon boulots se n'es peut être rien pour vous mais ces ce qui me permet de ne pas sombrer complètement. Que vous le vouliez ou non je continuerais le travail. _

-_D'accord je vais vous prescrire des anti douleurs, une pommade cicatrisante, du désinfectant et un nettoyant pour la plais. Changeais les bandages une fois par jours jusqu'à que la brûlure soit entièrement cicatrisée. _

-_Bien merci. _

Je ressort de la salle un bandage au bras et une ordonnance dans la main. Et maintenant je doit faire face aux interrogations de Diana, Billy et Java.


End file.
